The Tale of Lu Ten: Alternative Ending
by Zorroami
Summary: Continuation of my original story- if Lu Ten had lived. Please read the Original -600 Days- before reading this. Otherwise a lot of things won't make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes please Read:** Merry Christmas!! Yes, January 7th is Christmas Day by the old calendar. Sorry again to make you wait guys, hopefully you won't be disappointed ^_^. This story is the Alternative Ending world in which Lu Ten lives. It will go until Sozin's comment and will probably be the same length as the original Tale of Lu Ten.

FOR THOSE WHO _HAVE_ _NOT_ READ MY ORIGINAL FANFIC **THE TALE OF LU TEN:** This is NOT is any way shape of form going to make sense without reading the previous story. It picks up half way through the last chapter so you will have no idea why things move so quickly. Also, this is the Alternative Timeline - my story _His Father's Son_ is the actual ending to the original piece (it also go to the end of the war). My suggestion is to go and read the first one and then see if this is the path you want to follow as a reader.

FOR THOSE WHO _HAVE_ READ THE ORIGINAL: Thank you for sticking this wait out - you guys are awesome! I recommend you go back and read the last chapter, because this picks up in the middle of the chapter before continuing with Lu Ten's life. Please note that there will no be flash backs in this one because . . . well Lu Ten is alive. The actually ending of the story with the ATLA timeline is my story _His Father's Son. _

FOR EVERYONE: Enjoy ^_^

-Z

* * *

**The Tale of Lu Ten (Alternative Ending)**

Chapter 1

_A Change in Time_

They were attacked from both sides of the field; no man who saw them was sure how to react to the mismatched pair of officers, so they fired. The Captain was an astounding bender and Lu Ten could only thank the spirits that someone knew where they were going. They weaved in and out of the fighting, easily anticipating the other's moves and adapting to their surroundings.

A Fire Nation base camp came into view, though it was still an unfortunate way off. Lu Ten's heart was pounding; they had so far to go. He glanced over at the only ally he had in all the chaos around him and called out while firing a blast. "Why are you helping me?!"

The Captain smiled, motioning Lu Ten in front of him and suddenly the two were speeding off on a propelled mound of earth. "I don't know, but I am! I've wanted to kill you for months!" It was the best answer Lu Ten could have hoped for. "Look there!"

Lu Ten forced his attention momentarily away from the fighting ahead of him to a group of rhinos coming from the base camp. One of the mounts was draped in the imperial gold and black of his family. "That's my father!"

"Shoot the lightning again!"

"Cover me!"

The Captain wordlessly complied stepping in front of the prince as he separated the energies around them. Lu Ten sent up another signal from where they stood, drawing all attention to them. The two men were backed up against each other, exerting more energy than they could afford to lose. Unfortunately for them, everyone had reached the same conclusion: the Dragon's son was on the field.

The Captain pounded the ground and a barrier of rock surrounded them. He was staining to keep up the walls and through clenched teeth spoke. "You better make good on your promise – I don't want to go home to my daughters in a box."

A gentle smile touched Lu Ten's lips as his wife's loving face flashed in his minds eyes. Hikari would be rocking their child gently, waiting for him to return. With renewed strength, he shot a second blast into the sky above them.

The Captain grunted and his stance gave under the pressure other earthbender were creating while they attempted to break his wall. The barrier easily blasted into rubble after that the two men found themselves battling alone. Lu Ten quickly checked the distance his father had traveled. He expected it would take a little time, but he was still too far off to relax in the slightest.

"Lu Ten!!!" The Prince wheeled around when he heard Chen's voice over the confusion. The Lieutenant was flanked by a number of other Fire Nation soldiers who were holding back the enemy as he attempted to get to Lu Ten.

"Chen, go back! That's and order!" The Lieutenant refused to hear him, his brow set and eyes focused. Seeing the approaching danger, Lu Ten's earthbending companion turned his sights on Chen. "Stand down Captain!"

The Captain obeyed and focused his efforts on other threats. Chen seized his chance and fired at the Captain while his back was turned. Lu Ten extinguished the blast without difficultly and glared at his friend.

Chen blinked. "This is treason Lu Ten!"

"No! This is right Chen!"

A voice in the distance was barely audible over the battlefield, but Lu Ten did not miss that it was his name being called. He focused on the direction it had come from and knew immediately that it was his father. "DAD!!"

Chen growled furiously and attacked the Captain with out warning. The earthbender was so taken off guard he fell onto his back and gapped helplessly as the firebender above him torched his fingers, slicing them down directly at his heart like the point of a sword. Lu Ten reacted on instinct, shooting Chen's arm to throw off the attack. He saved the earthbender – the supposed enemy – but for the first time in his life Lu Ten had intentionally fired on his own comrade.

Lu Ten's shoulder fell. "Chen I didn't mean –"

The Lieutenant spat, cradling his burned arm against his chest. With his good arm Chen extended an accusing finger at the prince. "You're a traitor to your own Nation!"

"Never!"

"I won't let you stop our righteous conquest!"

"Are you even hearing yourself?!"

"Lu Ten!" A far-off voice caught their attention again.

Lu Ten turned from Chen, jogging a short ways closer to the familiar voice taking a deep breath to return the General's call.

The Earth Captain reached out after him. "Lieutenant, get down!!"

Lu Ten dropped onto the ground, just under a direct and deadly shot of fire. He looked back at Chen watching as the fire soldiers who had followed him onto the field wrestled him to the ground. "HE'S A TRAITOR!!!"

Lu Ten leapt to his feet, immediately back on the defensive. "Men! Run up a white flag!!"

"Prince Lu Ten?!!" Someone questioned load enough for him to hear over the melee.

"I must council with the General immediately!!" After a minute, Lu Ten spied white out of the corner of each eye. He looked again to where his father was approaching and thankfully saw a white flag being raised in response to his.

At that point, the earthbending Captain had some luck of his own calling his comrades off. Ever so slowly, the fighting subsided and a tense cease-fire was reached. The rhinos had a much easier time getting across no man's land once the fighting halted, but there was no 'safe' way for this parley to occur. Getting too comfortable for one second, just one wrong move, could mean the end for nearly every man on the field. And as the Great Dragon himself dismounted from his steed, Lu Ten knew what followed would change the course of history. The notion humbled the young prince onto his knees before his father. Other men flinched to follow the young price's actions, but they wisely remained on high alert. The only person who knelt along with Lu Ten was the Earth Captain.

It was in that moment that a profound and completely controversial friendship was formed.

The typical smile that graced the Dragon's lips was no where to be found. Iroh took in the scene but his sharp senses were honed on one thing: his son. This was their first meeting after 600 days of relentless battle. In all honestly, Iroh was tired of the whole thing. He was getting too old for all this; he had seen far too many young lives cut short in his long life. If he could have his choice, Lu Ten would be in his arms and tears would fall from his eyes as he thanked the spirits that his child had returned to him unharmed. However, this was not the time. This was purely irrational. Iroh could not fathom what Lu Ten was possible be thinking. But seeing the man in green kneeling beside his son, Iroh knew that whatever had happened was of the utmost importance.

The field was as still as a graveyard. Lu Ten's voice had left him and a trickle of sweet made its way down his nose. Suddenly, nothing made scene in his mind. How would he explain? What was he thinking? Could he even tell his father the whole truth? There were thousands of people watching! If he said the wrong thing he could die . . . and someone might go after his family. Lu Ten glanced at the man next to him and ground his teeth. The Captain was in the same position that he was – and Lu Ten would not be able to live with himself if someone else suffered for his stupidity.

The Prince swallowed his trepidation and broke the silence. "Father."

Iroh's eyes narrowed, taking note of his son's greeting and more importantly –Lu Ten broke with tradition and spoke before his elder. "My son."

Lu Ten could hear the chinking of steel as the soldiers around shifted their stances. He licked his lips. "Father. I have come here to ask that you call off the Siege. The fighting must end."

If Iroh was surprised, his face didn't show it. He simply waited for the men around them to recover from their own surprise. "The Siege will end when one side is victorious; to simply abandon this battle would be an act of cowardice and show shameful weakness."

Lu Ten took a deep breath envisioning Hikari in his mind's eye. "There is no shame in doing what is right and protecting all the individuals who love and defend our nation."

The General nodded once and turned to address the Earth Kingdom soldier who had allied himself with his son. "And you Sir, what reason do you have to follow my son across this field?"

The Captain didn't hesitate in his answer. "I want this war to end and I believe the Lieutenant is capable of stopping it."

Iroh frowned. "We are talking about one battle. Ending the Siege will not end the war."

The Captain smiled. "But it will be a step in the right direction."

Iroh looked back at his son. "Is this your aim as well, Prince Lu Ten?"

Lu Ten didn't hesitate either. "Yes Father."

The energy on the field shifted completely.

Iroh chose his words carefully. "I think, we should continue this conversation elsewhere."

Lu Ten waited anxiously for his father to summon him back into his command tent. It hadn't been the easiest conversation father and son had ever shared. In the end Lu Ten had opted to tell his father the whole truth behind his new outlook on the war. The words came out surprising simply, but Lu Ten could not ignore the way his father's eyes had shifted as he recounted his tale. General Iroh was ashamed of the young Lieutenant and disappointed in his son. Lu Ten ran the palms of his hands over his face, looking to the sky. At least their conference had been a private one.

The Earth Captain sat next to him tapping a finger nervously in his knee pad. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"I wish I knew."

"I don't like the looks I'm getting."

Lu Ten's attention went to a group of men nearby who all immediately avoided eye contact. "Yeah . . . just don't look at them."

"Hm – easier said than done." The Captain suddenly turned to Lu Ten and extended his hand. "Captain Deshi." Lu Ten could only stare at the man's hand dumbly. Had he really come all that way with a stranger? After a moment Deshi began laughing, a deep rumbling sound that reminded the prince that he sat next to an earthbender. "The look on your face is priceless, Lieutenant!"

Lu Ten cracked a grin and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I wasn't expecting an introduction."

Deshi smiled warmly and clapped his friend on the back. "I was debating whether or not I should give one." He chuckled to himself. "I wanted to wait until you figured it out."

Lu Ten laughed at that. It was a welcome respite from the stress of waiting. "I needed to laugh."

"I know." Deshi cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "Your men will kill me if I blink." His tone did not show a hint of fear; Deshi was merely stating a fact.

"I've asked my father for your amnesty. If he grants it you'll be fine. I'm pretty sure everyone here thinks I'm crazy so it would be pointless for me to order them right now." Lu Ten's thoughts went to Chen and he ground his teeth. He friend had attempted to kill him to preserve the integrity of their 'noble conquest'. No one would be that foolish again, but it still worried the young prince. Was he a traitor? His men certainly thought so. There wasn't a person on the field who wouldn't try to kill the earthbender for his actions – perhaps the earth soldiers included. But Deshi wasn't a traitor, and neither was he. Lu Ten knew –even sitting there next to the earthbender– if it came down to the wire, Deshi would fight against him without a second thought. They were united for the betterment of both their peoples; Lu Ten just hadn't realized how hard to would be to convince the rest of the world of that.

The sun was waning when General Iroh emerged from his tent. Lu Ten rose immediately at attention waiting for his father to speak. But the general said nothing. In fact he didn't even look at him. He waved over a messenger and handed off a scroll to the man. It was laced with a black ribbon . . . a message for the Fire Lord. Lu Ten swallowed hard and watched powerlessly as the massager bowed to his father and went to tie the missive securely into a hawk's pack. Iroh watched Lu Ten's every move; when his young son exhaled a deep breath, Iroh met Lu Ten's eyes. For a long time father and son stared at one another silently speaking of disappointment, confusion, pride, honor and anger. Though no words were spoken, their meaning was clear: each man was hurt.

The messenger hawk was long overhead when Iroh broke the silence. "I've informed the Fire Lord that you and I will be returning home for a while."

Lu Ten nodded.

"We have some loose ends to tie up before me leave at first light."

"So soon?"

"I don't want your grandfather's rage to stew for too long." Iroh took a deep breath to center himself. "I don't expect the message I sent him to be very well received."

Lu Ten didn't expect it would be either. "And what of the Siege?" Deshi stood up a bit taller to remind the General of his presence.

Iroh never took his eyes off his son. "It would seem that we are at a standstill for the time being." The General reached into his sleeve revealing a second scroll with a White Lotus Pai Sho piece dangling from the ribbon. He tuned to Captain Deshi then. "I know you're not a messenger Captain, but I would be very grateful if you would take this massage to General How of the Council of Five. I can arrange an escort of my most trustworthy men and our fasted mounts to get to you him. It is imperative that I speak with him tonight under a white flag or the Fire Nation will be forced to continue this battle in my absence. Everything is detailed in this note. Would you do this for me?"

Something akin to admiration stirred in the Captain and he bowed quite low to the princely General. "With all due respect General Iroh, I would feel safer if I was accompanied by a few of my own men."

Iroh laughed. "Of course! I wouldn't expect us all to be close friends just yet."

There was something in Iroh's smile that put both Deshi and Lu Ten's minds at ease despite the edgy situation.

Iroh continued. "I'd like to meet him a few hours after dark – my son and I have an errand to run before sunset."

Deshi bowed again. "Then I'll take my leave now."

Iroh handed Deshi the scroll and gestured to the rhinos. "My seal will get you whatever you need. I thank you for your help Captain."

Deshi nodded and glanced once at Lu Ten before turning away. Both Lu Ten and Iroh watched his movements for a time and waited for him to get out of ear shot before speaking. "He's taking a great risk – General How could execute him for following you out here."

"I know."

Iroh gestured Lu Ten forward and the pair started walking nowhere in particular. "Tell me, my son, what do you know about this man that has allowed you to trust your life to an enemy?"

"I don't know anything about him." Iroh raised an eyebrow at his son. "But we want the same thing and the end of the war is worth taking a chance on."

"It's reckless."

"I know. But I've made my choice because I know it's the right one. And I accept the consequences that come with it."

Iroh smiled. "If I wasn't so angry about your decision, I would be so pleased to know that I was the man who raised you. You're unwavering in your loyalty and you truly believe what you're doing is the right thing. I couldn't be happier that you're thinking for yourself, Lu Ten. But I can't say I share your opinion on this matter."

"I understand." Lu Ten's head fell. "I didn't expect you too."

Iroh suddenly pulled his son into an embrace. "No matter what happens from now on, Lu Ten, I want you to know that I am so honored to be your father."

Lu Ten gripped onto his father, afraid to let tears run down his face while they were walking among the people who worshipped them. "Dad I –"

Iroh shook he head and straightened to look over his son. "Now I believe there are a few people who I need to meet."

Lu Ten smiled.

Lao hunched over the well worn bar, stroking the mug in his hand and watching the condensation run from his fingers onto the counter top. He was listening to the local gossip while eyeing the temping bar maid at the other end of the room. He knew that she knew he was watching her from the nervous way she glanced over her shoulder at him. This made him smile. He took a swig of the terribly sour ale and swallowed hard; if not for the most delightful num settling in his mind, he wouldn't touch the stuff. Now was that time of day where he had to make the decision whether or not to stay longer, but he needed to get Kimi from the farmers. Lao looked at his mug and scowled then glanced again at the barmaid, catching her eye. He'd come back later so he wouldn't have to watch Onabi breast feeding the baby. Watching her made his pants tight and his buried memories surface. He would definitely be back that evening to enjoy the finer comforts of the establishment.

Feeling surprisingly satisfied with this resolution, he paid for his drinks and left the tavern. Kimi wasn't far from the town and neither was Onabi for that matter; still far enough to keep himself from forming any kind of deeper emotional attachment though. Lu Ten was a fool for that. Attachment just muddled things up and made you vulnerable, Lao knew that all too well. But the dead man would never condemn the prince for falling in love. He supposed love was a beautiful thing when it was real. When it was fake, it made you cynical. At least that's what Lao had come to believe from personal experience.

"Lao!" Kimi's voice broke him from his thoughts and he found himself catching the little girl in an embrace as she came flying at him.

"You'd think I've been gone for years with the kind of greeting." Lao released her, but she had already latched onto his arm and was now dead weight dangling from his elbow.

The farmer stood a ways off working, but stopped to smile at the scene. "She sure loves her daddy."

"I'm not her father."

The farmer chuckled to himself. "Suit yourself."

"Thanks again for taking her to –"

"EARL!" The farmer's wife came running out of the house as fast as her stubby legs could carry her. "EARL!"

"Em? What in tar-nation –" He stopped short seeing the panic in her eye.

"Rhinos are coming! The Fire Nation's headin' this way!"

"What're you talkin' 'bout Em?" The farmer tried to calm his hysterical wife down.

"The Siege! The Fire Nation's stopped attacking and they're coming out here!"

Lao exhaled and lowed Kimi onto the ground, feeling his legs falter under him. "He did it . . ."

The farmer grabbed hold of his wife and ran to the house "We gotta bunker-down Emmi girl! How'd you find out they's comin'?"

"I don't know everythin', but I do know that the Dragon Prince called it off hisself."

Lao broke in. "Who told you this happened?"

Em looked at him as though she had just seen Lao for the first time. "Some soldiers on patrol stopped to warn us."

"Are they still here?"

"No they went to warn the town –" Lao heaved Kimi over his shoulder like a stack of potatoes and was off running before she finished. He could hear the farmer's wife calling him back to take refuge in the house, but he couldn't stop. He had to get to Onabi. It had happened so fast. Lu Ten said he would be back that evening, but Lao hadn't believed him. Nothing could change that quickly. But if it was true . . . this was the best thing he'd heard all day! He could go home. Home where there was no snow or clingy children or hot married women sleeping in the same room with him –taunting him with a body that he would take even while she was still heavy with child– where there was decent liquor and food with spices and actual flavor and–

His ex-wife.

Lao pushed all his thoughts aside and focused on getting to the hut. Kimi was strangely still as he ran, gripping onto the collar of his shirt like a vice. If Lao didn't know better, he would have thought that the five-year-old understood the severity of the situation. But then again, maybe she did. Kimi was a mystery to him and very wise when it came to perception. Lao couldn't be happier for the fact that she wasn't jabbering.

It wasn't until they could see Onabi's sweeping just outside the shack did she say anything. "Down please." Lao swung her around and put her down. She jogged along next to him, running straight to Onabi while Lao blurred out their footprints in the snow. Anyone could see that Onabi was waiting for her husband to come riding through the trees; Lao prayed it would be Lu Ten coming and not an execution squad.

The dead man noticed the birds in the trees scatter before he heard what was approaching. He had hoped they had more time to prepare. Onabi was still disheveled from birth the day before and Kimi was a mess from digging holes all day. "Get inside."

Kimi's eyes grew wide as she run up next to him. "What's that rumbling?"

"Get inside Kimi." Lao pushed her towards Onabi, who ushered her inside. Thankfully she understood the desperation behind his eyes and didn't require any explanation just then. Onabi took enough time to glance back at the sky before Lao pushed them all through the door and slammed it shut. The baby had been asleep, but he didn't like the sudden noise at all. "Shut him up."

Onabi glared at the dead man, but did not reprimand him. She was already soothing her son with Kimi clinging nervously behind her.

Lao perched himself at the window and sharpened his vision. He didn't remember picking it up, but somehow a knife was gripped in his palm. They were sitting turtle-ducks waiting in the hut, but he had an obligation to protect the friend's wife and child – a part of the royal family. He would die to protect the prince; he'd done it once already, and he would gladly do it again.

Lao's eyes shifted briefly to Onabi; she was watching him. "Whatever happens, don't run. You can't die yet."

"I know." Lao was not an openly emotional man, but hearing the determination and pride in those two simple words gave him chills. Onabi's naturally expressive face was hardened, ready for whatever was coming; she knew what needed to be done and was ready to do it. They nodded at one another before Lao focused back on the window.

The dead man smirked to himself; she would make the most stunning lady to have on your arm during a war meeting or political gathering. Lao knew from experience that this woman could be just as commanding as the Fire Lord. Onabi was a woman who worked harder than any person he'd ever known – even now; she had their dinner prepared when she should be saving her strength. She always tried to keep a pleasant demeanor while taking on any and every challenge that came her way. Had she ever known happiness before Lu Ten came into her life? She had endured so much in the last day alone; Onabi – or rather Hikari – was a newly made wife and mother all in the same day – she could potentially be made a princess as well. And though she hadn't been trained in the arts of courtly etiquette or decorum or political vernacular, Lao was positive that she was more suited to be lady of state than any of those power hungry women that were bread in the Fire Nation. She was witty, gorgeous, level headed and strong; the perfect match for Lu Ten.

The prince was a very lucky man. Lao suddenly found himself cursing the prince for being so stupid – so naïve – so stubborn – so . . . so completely sincere in his love for this woman. Loving a woman was the most dangerous thing anyone could do, and the prince had jumped off that cliff willingly. What was worse, this woman had jumping along with him.

His thoughts were interrupted when nearly a dozen mounted komodo-rhinos filed out of the trees into their clearing. Lao immediately recognized their armor to be that of imperial escorts. Absently he rotated the knife in his hand. Would he be forced to fight these men? If it came down to it, he would; you can't court-martial a legally dead man. Plus, he had a solid argument since he would be fighting in the name of the royal family. He'd just have to make sure that he kept his head on his shoulders. Lao wasn't a bender nor was he the tallest of men, but his combat skills were a force to be reckoned with. Still, he was only one man.

Surprisingly, Onabi spoke up. "The village I grew up in isn't far. We can hide there if we need to. At least for the night."

Lao ran over all the possible scenarios in his head. This whole thing could end very badly. Onabi was still too weak for a long journey, but with the right supplies they may be able to manage. On the other hand – if the appearance of these men was a good thing . . . Lao was moving before he finished the thought.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait here."

Kimi whimpered as he closed the door behind him. He made no attempt to conceal his weapon when he addressed the soldiers. "Can I help you gentleman?"

The men exchanged glances, obviously not expecting a man of the Fire Nation to emerge from the miserable looking shack. One soldier cleared his throat. "Are there more occupants in that house?"

Lao's eyes narrowed. "That's not your concern. Now, if there's nothing I can do for you, then you all can leave."

The officer didn't seem to appreciate Lao's attitude. "We have reliable information that other individuals reside there. It's in your best interest to cooperate with us."

The dead lieutenant never had a problem reading people and this man wanted two things: Onabi and Junior. Those two things this man could not have. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but like I said before, the occupants of this house are none or your concern. You can leave."

"We have orders –"

"So do I." It was a good thing that Lao was honest to a fault. He merely used the truth to suit his own purpose. "Now leave."

The soldiers began dismounting and drawing their spears. Lao refused to let these men intimidate him. Besides that, if he let them see the slightest bit of hesitation, Onabi would be on her own. The men formed two lines and just as Lao thought they were going to make a move, the lines parted as the men presented arms, creating an aisle between them. Robotically the men bowed in place, putting themselves as close to the ground as possible. Lao paled, frozen where he stood; coming directly toward him was the Dragon of the West.

Slowly the dead man regained composure and dropped to his knees with his head down before the great general. Iroh was known to be a far more understanding man than the Fire Lord was, but he would pass judgment when judgment was due. Lao couldn't seem to conjure up enough saliva to swallow. In a short time, Iroh was standing right in front of him –the tips of his pointed shoes just barely visible from Lao's prostrate position. Though he was short, General Iroh was an awesome and intimidating presence. Short like Lao.

The General spoke first, as was his prerogative. "Lieutenant Lao, it's been a long time. I'm quite surprised to see you alive."

Lao smiled despite himself. "It's only a muscle spasm, General Iroh sir. I'm sure my body will stop moving any moment." Iroh laughed heartily, reminding the dead Lieutenant of their time on the ships crossing the ocean to begin the Agni forsaken Siege. That was such a long time ago.

Iroh laughter subsided and he fixed his eyes on the young man before him. "I have some business to attend to inside that house, so I must ask that you stand aside."

Lao spoke without thinking. "No, sir."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No, sir." Lao confirmed. "I can't let you pass without your son."

Iroh smiled at some personal joke. "Then I must order you to stand aside, Lieutenant."

Lao got to his feet. "I will not, sir." The dead man couldn't be sure if Iroh was the type of person you would kill a helpless woman and her newborn child – but a threat to the monarchy was a different matter entirely. Iroh WAS the kind of person to take personal responsibility for difficult situations. And what could be more difficult than executing an infant?

Iroh markedly crossed his firebending hands behind his back. "That was an order, Lieutenant."

"Sir, I tell you no one will get through this door unless it's your son. Not while I still breathe."

Iroh snapped his fingers and the two closest soldiers broke rank to restrain Lao. The dead man would have none of that and leapt back closer to the hut where Onabi was. The dagger in his palm seemed painfully inadequate as he stared down the point of over a dozen spears. However, it wasn't until the Dragon took up a fighting stance that Lao knew he'd be dead in few minutes. Should he back down? He was protecting part of the royal family, but wasn't fighting the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation doing the exact the opposite? If it was Iroh's will that they be killed, shouldn't Lao let them die?

He was horribly outnumbered and at war with his own head, so Lao did the only thing he could think of: he begged. "Prince Iroh, please – you can't go in the house."

Iroh smiled. "And why is that, Lieutenant?"

It was a loaded question so Lao cautiously maneuvered his tongue. "I am waiting for your son to return, he is the only man who I will let inside."

"Does Prince Lu Ten have some reason to be hiding something from his father?"

Lao took a deep breath. "Prince Lu Ten isn't hiding anything, he left to speak with you. It's not my place to disclose matters that pertain to the royal family."

Iroh took a moment to inspect Lao's dirty grey shirt and trousers. Lao waited with baited breath, taking inventory of the number of pointed objects verses the number of benders he may have to fight. After a good while Iroh spoke. "You're a good man Lieutenant Lao. My son should count himself lucky to call you his comrade."

"I am. " One of the men who had attempted to restrain Lao removed his helm.

Despite the apologetic expression on Prince Lu Ten's face, Lao was not amused. "Honestly General Iroh – I don't know what keeps my loyal to this man."

"Don't blame my son for this minor deception; I needed to be sure that you were the right person for this unique situation."

Lu Ten leaned over his friend's ear. "I think you passed."

"Shut up, Prince."

Lu Ten smiled good-naturedly, though Lao could see he was distracted. The dead man inclined his head, nodding the prince to the house. "You can go inside."

Lu Ten nodded and turned to his father. "May I have a moment alone?" Iroh exhaled deeply before nodding. Lu Ten was inside the hut a moment later and clasped into the arms of his lover. "I love you Hikari. Don't ever forget that."

Hikari kissed him urgently before looking out the small window. "What does this mean for us?"

Lu Ten placed lips of her brow before letting his forehead come to rest on hers. "I have to return to the Fire Nation. My father wants you and the baby to come with us, but I didn't want to speak for you –"

"When do we leave?"

Lu Ten met her eyes and found Hikari smiling for him. "At first light. If . . . this is what you want."

Hikari looked again out the window and watched a silent conversation being spoken between Iroh and Lao. "Do – do you not want me to come?"

"Hikari, I want you to come with me. But this is where things are going to get . . . complicated."

Hikari looked incredulously at her husband. "Am I your wife Lu Ten?"

"Yes, but –"

"My place in this world is with you and our son. I will go where you go."

Lu Ten kissed her squarely. "I love you."

Hikari smiled against his lips. "I know."

"Is it safe for you to travel right now?"

Hikari was thoughtful at the moment. "Will there be a physician on board?"

"Yeah, but Dad doesn't want you to be the only woman on the ship."

Hikari giggled. "I haven't even met your father and he's already acting as over protective as you are."

Lu Ten didn't see the humor. "It's a legitimate concern. We're thinking of your well being –"

Hikari covered his mouth with hers, savoring the sounds of Lu Ten's futile protest. "Jess owes me a favor." Lu Ten cringed hearing the name. "I trust her."

He nodded. "I'll send for her."

"Let me write a note – she'll respond better to me then to men with spears."

"Do I get to go too?"

The lovers turned to the third person in the room with the same gentle smile. Lu Ten answered. "I wouldn't forget you Kimi."

The little girl ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Lu Ten."

The Prince gave her a squeeze before looking up at his wife. Hikari nodded, already fixing the baby into a sling across her torso. Lu Ten extended his had to her with a smile and together to new couple stepped out of the hut to greet their future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Acquaintanceship **

Jess was not happy. Not one bit happy. She cursed Onabi viciously for her present incarceration – she knew that Lu Ten was trouble. Jess had momentarily entertained the idea that he was one of those fabled 'good ones', but she was wrong. And look where trusting a man had gotten her: riding off to the Fire Nation, hands cuffed onto a komodo-rhino, being held upright by the most loathsome man she had ever encountered. And she had encountered a lot of men in her line of work. He had claimed her like a piece of meat and for that she hated him. And from the looks he was receiving from his comrades, they hated him too.

Something extremely bad had happened and as curious as she was, Jess really didn't care. She was right in the middle of a job when this squad kicked in her front door. They had allowed her to collect some personal belongs, but nothing mattered to her other than her money. They TOOK that. Still, no matter how much she complained or how uncomfortable she was –or even that she was admittedly terrified– the most annoying thing about the situation was how much she worried for Onabi's safety.

Damn emotions.

The man behind her shifted and she elbowed him out of reflex. "Hands to yourself."

The man rubbed his ribs painfully. "Damn it woman – I didn't ask to keep an eye on you."

"No? You made it perfectly clear that I _belong_ to you. Let's get this straight –" To emphasize her point her jabbed him with every word. "I. Don't. Belong. To. Anyone!"

"You got your hands full with that one Lao!" A soldier jeered.

"I like a challenge." Jess elbowed him again. "I have had it up to _here_ with you woman –"

"Don't ever call me _woman_ again you dog!"

"This dog knows a bitch when he sees one."

Jess's eyes narrowed. "Is that so . . . so that's why you smell like shit, had your nose sniffing peoples asses?"

Lao's eyes narrowed. "Nope. Just yours."

Jess gasped incredulously– this meant war. "You'd better watch your tongue."

Lao smirked and leaned closer to the woman in front of him. "Go ahead and see if you can bite it off." He licked her shoulder, daring Jess to bite him.

He never thought she actually would.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! FUFFING 'ORE!"

Jess smirked to herself and causally wiped the smear of Lao's blood off her chin. She giggled in satisfaction listening to the sweet sounds of victory as he slurred out inaudible curses on his bleeding tongue.

They halted shortly after that incident which gave her enough time to take a thorough look around the procession. The sun was just starting to haze the sky with color and the shape of an imperial Fire Nation warship was directly in front of her. Strangely, there was what looked like an Earth Kingdom platoon boarding the ship of their own accord. Other's Fire Nation soldiers were there to greet them on bended knees, but the thing that interested her most was the large palanquin at the foot of the gangplank. The march had continued through the better part of the night and it seemed to Jess that having men carry anyone in that manner would be a waste of recourses. She also hadn't seen Onabi or Lu Ten during this march so she determined they must be hidden on the palanquin.

Unless. . . she'd been tricked.

Jess thought for a moment – the soldiers said that she had been named as a friend of a young woman named Hikari and that she was in need of assistance before presenting her with a letter. Maybe she should have read it rather than ripping it into bits and throwing it in the soldiers' faces. It had all happened to fast; Jess had to think hard about what exactly conspired. They had said something about Hikari – and Lu Ten as well . . . Hikari was going to the Fire Nation with her husband Lu Ten for questioning. Lu Ten must be from the Fire Nation. Spirits, what had that girl done? Of all the people to be in trouble with the Fire Nation, Jess never would have guessed it would be Onabi. But then – why would the couple go to the Fire Nation for questioning? Couldn't they question them in one of the colonies? Or have some ranking officer –

No.

Jess was hoisted off the rhino, when the realization hit her. Lu Ten must be a Fire Nation officer– an officer fraternizing with the enemy. What if he was a commander or general of some kind? He had been sneaking out in the evenings to see Onabi the last time Jess had seen him. Onabi never gave her details as to why Lu Ten wasn't coming back. They must have been found out by his people. Or perhaps they had deserted together after her friend was thrown out of the house by Madam. Whatever it was, it was not good; by now, there could be a baby involved.

Jess shuttered.

Something was draped over her shoulders and she looked back at the man who had been holding her: he had mistaken her trembling for a cold chill and had given her his cloak. He didn't say anything, nor did he look happy with her, but a moment passed between them. Jess couldn't explain what it meant, but she nodded with determination and thanks. Life was going to get complicated.

The man –Lao– gently took hold of her arm and Jess's attention went to the palanquin. In one fluid action Lao had them both kneeling with their heads down. Jess wrenched herself out of his grip to see what was happening. The curtain opened revealing a short, older gentleman with a dangerous look in his eye. He was a striking man despite his stature, probably quiet handsome in his youth. He was nice to look at now as it was. Jess could have sworn that she had seen this man somewhere before. The way the soldiers carried on, he could be the bloody Fire Lord for all she knew. He signaled the men to rise with a single finger and instantly the remaining company began their march onto the warship.

"Who's that guy?" Jess didn't expect an answer but she needed the question to be out in the open.

Surprisingly, the man holding her leaned in supplying answer. "General Iroh; the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation." Her face must have betrayed more confusion than she wanted, because the man continued. "He's the leader of the Siege of Ba Sing Se."

"Why is he here?"

The man took a fortifying breath. "His leaving Ba Sing Se to deal with some . . . family matters."

"What could be so important that he would leave the Siege?" It was at that moment all the breath in her lungs vanished and Jess paled a ghostly white. The next person out of the palanquin was Lu Ten with Kimi hiding her face in the crook of his neck – he bore an uncanny resemblance to the princely general.

The man beside her cleared his throat. "I think you're acquainted with the General's son. Prince Lu Ten."

Now, Jess was not an emotional woman –in fact she hated the feeling of weakness– but seeing her best friend follow after the two Fire Nation princes drew tears from her eyes. Cradled in Onabi's arms was the bastard child she had refused to give up: future heir to the Fire Nation throne.

"Spirits Onabi . . . what have you done?"

* * *

Lu Ten did not – could not – take his arm off his wife. He felt as though he was walking naked onto the warship and didn't even have a free hand to protect his family. He tried not to appear nervous or look around at the soldiers in attendance, but he just couldn't keep his gaze ahead of him. What made matters worse, was that every time he made eye contact with someone they looked away to conceal their loathing.

Hikari pressed closer to him, but she looked on ahead with her chin held high. It amazed Lu Ten that she could be so poised in such a hostile situation. Sure, he was the one they hated, but she was the outsider who caused it. The walk from the palanquin to the deck of the ship could not be over quick enough in Lu Ten mind. But it did finally end, as the young family followed Iroh below deck.

The General dismissed the soldiers flanking their group and silently led through the corridors of the barge to the royal suites. The memory of the trip to Ba Sing Se flashed in Lu Ten's mind. He would be separated from his comrades on this voyage and a part of him disheartened remembering his father's words: _You must be an example for the men; one of dignity and strength. Yes they will follow your orders, but you Lu Ten; you must live each day among them. Show them that their nation rests in capable hands. Anything else would be shameful._ Had he brought shame to his Nation and his family? It was a question that would haunt him for his sheer lack of an answer.

Once safely behind closed doors, Iroh, Lu Ten and Hikari audibly exhaled. The infant hiccupped and Kimi wriggled down to the ground to hide herself behind Lu Ten's pant leg; her doll squished in the crux of her armpit. Lu Ten gently ran him hand over Kimi's hair and smiled down at his son before leaning into his wife for a much needed kiss. Hikari happily obliged, humming a sigh softy onto her husband's lips. Lu Ten pulled her and the baby into an embrace when he glanced at his father's mixed expression. It was an emotion Lu Ten couldn't quite place, something akin to wistful.

Iroh broke the silence of the room, and even then his voice was no more than a whisper. "I do not envy the adversity the two of you are going to face, but I do hope for both of your sakes that it doesn't destroy your marriage."

Neither Lu Ten nor Hikari made any attempt to answer him.

Iroh continued, changing the glum atmosphere when his gaze landed on the baby. "At least here I can play grandfather." He held out his hands and looked at Hikari with a glint of elation in his eyes. "May I?"

Hikari smiled, carefully passing the newborn into his grandfather's waiting arms.

"Ah yes, this is what I've been waiting for."

Lu Ten tensed. "Support his head."

"He told me the same thing." Kimi piped in helpfully.

Iroh chuckled. "Did he?" The General scoffed playfully at his son. "Calm down Lu Ten, I've had some experience with babies."

Hikari giggled and kissed her husband's cheek sweetly, taking hold of his arm and laying her head on his bicep. "He's just nervous, General."

Lu Ten scowled at all of them; they were conspiring against him.

The child's eyes widened as he inspected the unfamiliar new person holding him. With a hiccup and a yawn, he nuzzled himself into the warmth of his grandfather and went to sleep.

Iroh smiled and looked back up at the lovers with a grin. "My congratulations to you both; I couldn't ask for a more prefect grandbaby."

Lu Ten pulled Hikari into him as if she would disappear at any moment. "I'm a very lucky man."

Hikari buried her face in his collar gripping the hair at the base of his neck. As is reminding herself of something important, Hikari breathed in his scent and spoke quietly. "I love you Lu Ten."

Lu Ten swallowed hard, closing his eyes and pretending no one else was there to saver the intimacy of his wife's touch.

Iroh smiled and turned his eyes to Kimi. "Now then, what about you? How do you feel about everything that's going on?"

Kimi shrugged.

"You do know we're going to be sailing to the Fire Nation?"

She nodded.

"And you want to go with us?"

She shrugged again, this time offering him an answer. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

Iroh's face fell and he knelt down in front of her to speak gently. "Unfortunately, war has that effect on many people. But you don't have to worry little one, no harm will come to you while I have breath."

After the briefest pause, Kimi beamed and hurled her arms around the Iroh's neck. "Thank you Mister General!"

"Whoa there, we have to be careful of the baby." Lu Ten was already taking the boy from his grandfather before Iroh had disentangled himself from the little girl.

"I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright little one, no harm done."

"I make mistakes sometimes."

Iroh smiled at her, but glanced poignantly at his son as he handed the baby off to its mother. "Mistakes help us learn."

"I will try to be a good girl – I'll help with chores and dishes and I won't be loud or run on the deck and I'll eat all my vegetables, but Kimi Two might not eat her vegetables because she doesn't have a mouth but I still like her and –"

"Kimi." Hikari gently warned.

Iroh boomed with laughter. "And here I was under the impression that you were shy."  
Kimi stood up proudly. "Nope – I'm not shy with people who are good."

Iroh's eyebrow rose. "And what do you mean by that?"

Kimi shrugged. "You're good." The statement was spoken as if it was common knowledge. She looked up at Lu Ten then. "Where is Lao?"

"He's getting Jess settled. We'll find him later."

"Can I stay with Lao?"

Lu Ten looked to his wife for an answer. Hikari smiled. "We'll see."

Iroh cleared his throat. "There are some things that we need to go over." Everyone's attention went to Iroh. "First off, I don't want any of you to leave this room without an escort. I will assign my most trusted men to stand guard of the door, but you must still be cautious. Some individuals have taken personal offence to this situation and I don't know how they're going to handle themselves. There's already been an attempt on your life, Lu Ten."

Hikari blinked up at her husband. "What?"

Lu Ten mentally kicked himself for not telling her. "We'll talk later."

Hikari's brow twitched but she looked back at Iroh without a word.

"Second, you have responsibilities to your men, Lu Ten, and I expect you to continue your duties. Under the circumstances, however, I have decided that Shi Nu will take over command of your unit."

Lu Ten nodded, grinding his teeth.

Iroh meaningfully focused on his son. "I'm not going to say that I approve of any of this, but I won't say that I am entirely against your resolution either. This siege has gone on far too long, but we _have_ made it through the wall. Control of the Earth Kingdom is within our reach – that is what the Fire Lord is going to be focused on when we return. Never mind the legitimacy of your union."

"Father," Lu Ten chose a formal address, "What good is victory if it means the destruction of another culture?" Lu Ten aided Hikari in sitting on their cot.

"Lu Ten," Iroh continued informally, "The destruction of the Air Nomads is regrettable, but these things happen in war. The Earth Kingdom will see they are better off under our control once we have established ourselves after the war."

"Why couldn't we have asked to assimilate into the country rather than attacking?"

"That was Fire Lord Sozin's decision. But as a member of the royal family, you should trust the wisdom of your forefathers."

"And what of the earthbenders? Are we just going to keep rounding them up and shipping them out of their homes?"

"Yes. Your great-grandfather believed it was imperative that all benders who pose a threat to our people be disposed of."

"So he slaughtered the easiest targets in their beds – and probably the Avatar with them."

"Watch your tongue, Prince Lu Ten." Iroh's warning was firm and his temperature had gone up considerably. "Comments like that will give credence to those who already believe you've betrayed our Nation."

Lu Ten swallowed his rising temper and corrected his speech. "And so Fire Lord Sozin, destroyed the greatest threat first, regrettably killing millions in the process."

Iroh took a breath but his next comment was cut short as Hikari spoke. "Isn't the Fire Nation still looking for the Avatar?"

Iroh answered her kindly. "It's a matter of prestige rather than precaution really. Lu Ten would have his go at hunting the Avatar once the Siege was won."

"If it was won."

Iroh smiled at her. "Yes. If."

Where both men were beginning to lose their composure, Hikari had tactfully broken up their growing argument simultaneously asserting her stance on the matter. She was a bright young woman. But Iroh wondered just how bright. If she wasn't so sincere with her devotion to Lu Ten, the General's instincts would have named her a spy. A very good one at that. Even now he was wary of her, all be it cordial. But his son had never been much of a lady's man . . . Ever. How Hikari had managed to get him to bed was beyond the General's comprehension. Was she a well-trained enemy infiltrator? Had this girl somehow brain-washed his son? Or was she a prostitute who led Lu Ten astray with her charms? She was a beauty to be sure.

He didn't like suspecting his apparent daughter-in-law and wanted to trust his son's judgment, but Iroh simply didn't know enough about the woman to think anything else. And for the moment Lu Ten's better judgment _was_ in question.

"That's enough of this depressing conversation," Iroh cleared his throat to change the subject with a broad smile. "So tell me, how did you two meet?"

Lu Ten pinked, panic all over his face. Hikari giggled and answered for him playfully. "I caught him spying on me while bathing."

"I wasn't spying!"

Iroh laughed hard. "My son?! I can't believe it!" Kimi quickly joined in the laughter, flopping back on the cot next to the young lovers.

"I wasn't spying!"

Hikari blushed continuing her tale. "I've never known a man who'd tell you he was spying or turn his back while you dressed. Or come back the next day to make sure you're okay." She paused to turn a secret smile onto her affronted husband. "I've never met an honorable man before I met you."

Lu Ten melted, drawing her close until their brows met and Hikari slipped a hand up to cup his jaw. Softly he still protected, "I wasn't spying."

"I know." Hikari tenderly brought her husband in for a kiss. Lu Ten could feel her trembling and pulled back to search her eyes. Though she was smiling, something was definitely wrong.

Iroh continued merrily, oblivious to Lu Ten's change in demeanor. "I'm glad my son conducted himself appropriately. And I must say, I think he has great taste in women."

Hikari briefly bit her lip. "You flatter me, General."

Lu Ten eyed his father warily. Was it jealously he felt just then? His father had always been a shameless flirt, but he wouldn't make a move on his wife. Would he? "Dad, when do we need to be on deck?"

Iroh waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, we have plenty of time. Besides I want to hear more about my beautiful new daughter-in-law." Hikari seemed to relax immensely and smiled almost thankfully at the General while he continued his questioning. "So tell me, my dear, did Lu Ten steal the first kiss?"

"Dad!"

Hikari laughed. "Actually sir, I had to kiss him."

"Lu Ten! I'm surprised at you!" Iroh slapped his upper arm in reproach.

They young prince began rubbing his temples.

"After all the instructions I've given you."

"Dad . . ."

"What instructions?" His wife teased.

"Hikari . . ."

Kimi snickered mischievously. "I saw them."

"Kimi . . ."

Iroh laughed. "Dare I ask who proposed?"

Hikari flushed crimson and Lu Ten piped up, "_I _did."

"Well I'm thankful for that!"

"Me too." Hikari's eyes saddened suddenly. "General, if you don't mind I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to lie down for a while."

"Of course! You deserve a good long rest. I should return to the men anyway. Will you be able to join us for the evening meal?"

Hikari nodded. "I think so."

"Oh good. Lu Ten, I'll need you on deck as well."

"Can I come?" Kimi asked. "I want to find Lao. Do I get to stay with him, Onabi?"

"I don't know Kimi."

General Iroh smiled. "I'll take you to see him."

"You will?!"

"Yes, and I'll give you the grand tour of the ship myself."

"Can Kimi Two come too?" She held up her doll.

"Of course!" The two celebrated by dancing a jig about the room as Hikari clapped along with their rhythm

Lu Ten smiled, seeing his chance to speak with Hikari alone. "I'll meet you up there in a while."

Iroh glanced from his son to his young wife as Kimi pulled him out the door. "Don't be too long."

"Yes sir." The door closed and Lu Ten hung his head.

"Lu Ten?"

He turned to her with a smile. "I'm fine love. But are you?"

Hikari's eyes were tired but she nodded. "I should probably see Jess soon."

Lu Ten nodded and looked her over, the baby slept deeply in her arms. But Hikari couldn't hold him forever. With a quick scan of the room he pulled open the top drawer of their dresser and placed it on the bed, carefully rearranging the miscellaneous garments. "It's not the best place for a baby but–"

"It's prefect." Hikari laid the infant into the makeshift crib. Lu Ten let the babe hold onto his finger as he settled into his new bed. The prince watched his wife pull her legs onto the cot, hissing as she began to lie down.

Lu Ten was quick to support the small of her back and straighten her legs for her. "You need to rest. I'm going to have a meal brought down to you. Is there anything you need?"

Hikari worried her lip. "Just Jess. And a basin of water maybe? To wash?"

"Should I send for a washtub?"

"You have them on the ship?"

"It's an imperial ship. It . . . has a lot of things."

"Okay . . . If it's not too much trouble."

"It's not." Lu Ten brought her hand to his lips keeping his eyes on hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hikari's lip trembled. "How long will it take to get to the Fire Nation?"

"We should cross the Serpent's Pass within the week, and from there it shouldn't be more than a month."

"A month?"

Lu Ten nodded.

Hikari sighed. "Okay."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She shrugged. "Just – really anxious."

Lu Ten leaned in to kiss her. "I'll make sure you have everything you need. And I'll come back to take you to dinner." Lu Ten kissed her once more and reluctantly stood.

"Wait." Hikari caught his hand and Lu Ten turned back to her. She couldn't find the words she wanted to say. There was so much.

But thankfully, Lu Ten saw her fear and sat back down. "I'm scared too."

Hikari smiled lovingly. "I guess this is all becoming real to me. I'm not sure what I expected."

"What do you mean?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Lu Ten, the most feared man in all the Earth Kingdom was just cuddling our child. I mean – do you think he even likes me?"

Lu Ten had never thought of his father as 'feared'. He was Dad – benevolent, steadfast and sometime completely inappropriate and embarrassing. But he was also the Great Dragon of the West. Songs had been written about his conquests. No wonder Hikari had been uneasy.

Gently Lu Ten took up both of his wife's hand and leaned in to look her directly in the eye. "Love, I don't honestly know what he thinks of you – or me for that matter. But I know my Dad, and he would never hurt you or the baby. And if for any reason I'm wrong about this," Lu Ten licked his lips pushing away his doubts. "_I_ won't let him."

"I don't want to come between you two."

"You won't." He kissed her forehead. "I promise, Hikari, I will never let anything happen to you."

"Don't make that promise."

Lu Ten was taken aback. "I mean it."

Hikari nodded. "I know. But you can't promise something that you have no control over." Lu Ten cocked his head and his wife smiled. "If I could be with you every moment of every day, then maybe you could make that promise. But even if you weren't a prince, that's just not plausible." She kissed him sweetly. "I love you. And I'm scared out of my mind – but I trust you. And I've made a promise to walk through life with you as my partner. It's not going to be easy, so I don't want us to start making empty promises to each other. I mean, you don't know how many men leave women after . . . but you didn't. Well, you didn't want to–"

"Hiakri," Lu Ten wet his lips. "I know– I know what you're talking about, because I've seen it happen. I'm so glad that you believed me. No, that's not it – I've never wanted anyone but you by my side and I don't want to make empty promises either. I love you. And I meant what I said. I'm just really fortunate that you understand what I actually mean. And that you're here to ground me." Hikari smiled her secret smile for him. "I won't make that promise, but I will do my damnedest to be the best man I can for you, for our boy, and for this world."

Hikari reached up to pull him close. The weight of the excruciatingly long night nudged Lu Ten to lie beside her, nuzzling and kissing tenderly. As their mouths heated with desire, Hikari pulled away. "We can't. I need to heal."

Lu Ten nodded somewhat amused by her. "I know. Am I not allowed to kiss you anymore?"

Hikari blushed. "Maybe not; I might not be able to stop. . ."

Lu Ten exhaled. "I love –" A knock at the door, had the young prince on his feet helping his wife sit up. "Who's there?"

"You're escort Prince Lu Ten."

"I forgot . . . Thank you, a moment." Lu Ten looked back at his wife. "Jess and the tub will get here in no time. Don't leave the room today though; I need to meet the guards before they lead you anywhere."

"I wasn't going to leave anyway, walking isn't very fun. And I need to sleep a little."

Lu Ten smiled. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

He would have preferred a private dinner after a day like this, but Iroh knew that wasn't going to happen. It was important to share the first meal on board the ship with the men. If only to keep them from killing each other. What was he thinking agreeing to let Earth Kingdom soldiers accompany them? Yet, out of respect for the Order, he had consented to General How's terms. The soldiers were there as a gesture of good will and faith in their pending 'peace negotiations'.

The General had to shake his head at the very idea. Fire Nation forces were beyond the wall – How knew as well as he did that it would only be a matter of time before Ba Sing Se fell, and the Earth Kingdom with it. Peace would come with their victory. This whole situation would simply prolong the inevitable. Sending the troops with them was yet another tactic in a futile battle.

But then, there was his son.

Iroh sighed. It was not something he wanted to think about. There was no telling what his father would have to say about his wayward grandchild. Iroh had always known Lu Ten to be a good and noble and loyal son – a boy that had grown into the kind of man fathers proudly brag about in their old age. Iroh did that as it was. He was _not_ the kind of man who would abandon his men in the middle of a war, or betray his country, or falsify military documents, or frequent whores, or sire illegitimate children . . .

The old General pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. Where did he go wrong? How had it come to this?

Iroh rounded the corridor that would take him to his son's room when he saw the resurrected Lieutenant Lao leaning next to the royal guards posted outside. Upon closer inspection, he also spied little Kimi doing her very best to copy the Dead Man's stance. "Lieutenant Lao, I am surprised to see you at my son's door."

Lao bowed deeply mimicked by Kimi. "Another muscle spasm, General Iroh sir."

Iroh chuckled. "And to what do I own this visit?"

Lao was smiling. "My charge is still with your son's wife."

"I see."

Someone was suddenly yelling on the other side of the door. "WHERE'S MY DRINK?!" The guards shared a look before the door flew open to reveal a very angry young woman who was no Hikari. "What is taking so long?!"

"Jess please –" His daughter-in-law attempted from within.

"I said I wanted it over five minute ago – the incompetence of these buffoons!"

Lao gestured with a smirk. "General Iroh, this is Jess. Charming, isn't she?"

"Shut up you." Jess all but spit venom at the Dead Man, before turning the most sugary sweet grin toward Iroh. "A pleasure to meet you General."

Fear gripped him, yet Iroh swallowed his rising disquiet. This woman was sweet Spirit, and she was the person Hikari named as a friend. Lu Ten's ardent claim that his wife was not a harlot seemed more doubtful by the moment. With a smile, the General extended hand. "Jess, it's good to finally meet you. And allow me thank you for accompanying us on this voyage. I hope my men have made you comfortable?"

Jess crossed her arms under her breasts and popped a hip to one side. "I will let you thank me – though I didn't have much choice in the matter."

There was the slightest touch of spite behind her words, but Iroh pressed on. "Needless you say, I am glad for your presence aboard my ship." Jess smirked as though she could see right through his façade of propriety.

Hikari was at the door then. "General, I'm so sorry for shouting. It won't happen again."

"No harm done, my dear, we're all simply adjusting." Hikari smiled in thanks. Spirits be true, she did have a lovely smile.

"What's going on here?" Lu Ten had turned the corner and worry dripped from his query.

"Ah– there you are my son. Good, now you can dress for dinner."

"Yes please do."

The saucy comment brought Iroh's attention back to Jess. From his son's immediate tension, Iroh knew at once that this was not a woman Lu Ten felt comfortable with at all. Strangely, he realized then that he had never seen his son completely comfortable with any woman other than Hikari. Lu Ten even seemed to dodge Jess as he passed to group to stand with his wife.

That's when Iroh noticed Hikari's change of clothes. "My! Don't you look lovely! I see you found the dress I sent for you."

Everyone looked, making Hikari feel a bit awkward and uncomfortable. Red became her skin and her thick, wavy hair favored a half top-knot– her hair was meant to cascade over her back. Iroh was also pleased with the fit, hiding what was left of her pregnancy while hinting at the womanly curves Hikari would soon reclaim. "Thank you General Iroh. You're very generous to think of me."

"Generous?" Jess piped up. "Well, I'll say that again. Where're my dresses?" Lao pinched her. "Hey! What was that for?!" And Jess elbowed him.

Iroh could only laugh. "Oh I haven't forgotten you. Now that you're settled in you room, I will send them to you."

"You're too good, General." The woman's eyes beckoned him.

Iroh stroked his beard flirtatiously. "And perhaps you can model them over a private meal."

"I'm sure we could arrange something."

The looks they were getting made him laugh heartily. "But now, we have things to do. Lieutenant Lao."

"Yessir?"

"Would you be so kind as to take Kimi up to the Capitan's quarters? I have prepared a special meal for her there."

Kimi beamed. "Can Lao eat too?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you Iroh!" Lao rolled his eyes and heaved the eager child onto his shoulders. "To the Capitan's quarters!"

"I'm not a pack-mule-pig." The Dead Man growled through his teeth. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Iroh waved them off before addressing his son. "And Lu Ten, you're supposed to be changing."

The young prince had only half heard him. "Um, what?"

"You need to change into your imperial blacks for dinner with the men. Your wife is already dressed, and doesn't she look stunning?"

Hikari looked curiously up at her husband whose mouth hung agape. "Lu Ten?"

"I . . ."

"He looks like he's swallowed a bug." Jess observed curling her lip.

"Say something to her! A gorgeous woman deserves to be complemented!"

Lu Ten shook himself and cleared his throat. "Hikari, you look . . ." A long moment passed where even the stoic foot soldiers waited with bated breath to hear what the prince would say. ". . . nice."

Jess slapped her forehead while Iroh slapped his son's arm. "Is that all you can think to say to your wife?! Honestly LuTen – it's times like these where I can't believe you're my son!"

The words were wasted, because Lu Ten hadn't taken his eyes off his wife. If fact he had pressed his forehead to hers while Hikari raised a hand to steady him. His vision was hazy, his balance a bit off, and being forced to speak hadn't melded well with the blood rapidly leaving his brain. A mere two days after bearing their son, Hikari was more stunning to him than being electrocuted. "I'm-I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Hikari smiled for him.

Iroh chuckled. "Words can never be as strong as actions." Lu Ten blinked up at his father. "Now, I expect the both of you in the gallery presently."

"Of course, General." Hikari answered, tugging her husband inside their room. "Come change."

Lu Ten's palm found the door and the young prince could just be seen attacking his lovers mouth as the door slammed behind them.

Iroh chuckled to himself, meeting Jess's amused grin. She leaned back easily on the doorframe with a hum, the shoulder of her robe falling haphazardly down along her shoulder. "So. What're your orders, General?"

The Dragon extended his arm. "I thought we could get better acquainted."

Jess smirked, winking at the guards as she took Iroh's elbow. "I am looking forward to this."

"But, please don't misunderstand my intentions; I simply want to ask you a few questions." Jess glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and Iroh made sure they were out of earshot before he spoke again. "I heard that a rather large sum of money was confiscated from your apartment."

Whatever sweetness Jess had shown him but a moment before was nowhere to be seen. "Taken. It was taken, and I was dragged out into the snow without my breast wrapping or slippers."

Iroh maintained his decorum. "An lamentable event."

"Hmn, not as lamentable as our current situation." Jess pulled away and crossed her arms. "Look, let's get one thing straight, _General_. I don't care who you are or how powerful you might be – I don't even care about you little bastard grandchild. There's only one reason why I'm here and it is _**not**_ out of the goodness of my heart."

Iroh didn't appreciate her attitude –or her vulgar reference to his grandson– but he chose to ignore it. "I didn't think you were. However, that makes me question your loyalties."

"It's not to you."

"Granted. May I assume that it's my son's wife that keeps you here?"

"Your daughter-in-law?" Jess corrected.

"Yes."

"Maybe. But I don't know how long that will last."

The old general smirked, she was baiting him. "Where we are going, it's very important that I know exactly what kind of people I have in my service. So what would it take to reaffirm your loyalty to your friend?"

A glint of knowing flashed over the woman's eyes. "Depends who pays."

"You would betray this woman for money?"

"I didn't say that. I said it depends."

"On what?"

"On _who _pays." Jess sneered talking to no one in particular. "Spirits, even if you spell it out for them they don't listen."

"Alright," Iroh began slowly. "But please understand, I cannot leave her well-being to chance. I will allow you to remain onboard as her aid, but only until I find a suitable replacement–"

"A 'suitable replacement'?!" Well those weren't the right words to say. Iroh even ignored that she cut him off. "Please – please, tell me who would be more _suitable_."

Iroh cleared his throat. "Young lady, as I said, I can't leave anything to chance. If there is even the slightest hint that you may jeopardize the safety of my son's family or put into question his wife's character, I must find a replacement who is trust worthy. It has nothing to do with you; it is simply what needs to be done."

Jess sized up the general, for a long time she said nothing. But Iroh waited patiently, tucking his hand into his sleeves. When she finally did speak, he wasn't expecting the malice of her words. "How dare you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Onabi is not a whore."

Iroh's shoulders fell.

"And how dare you compare her to me. That woman is the best person I have ever known and your precious wittle soldier boy does _**not**_ deserve to have her."

"I understand your anger –"

"I wasn't finished." Jess had the audacity to interrupt the Crown Prince twice, but Iroh still listened. "I owe her more than I could ever repay– and that is why I'm here. Because every time some guy beat me within an inch of my life, that woman –your daughter– would scrape up what was left of me and put me back together when everyone else in this world would have turned a blind eye and let me bleed to death in the gutter. She's even buried a few of your Fire Nation soldiers while everyone else just spat on the bodies."

Iroh was ashamed of himself for asking, but it had to be done. "You are sure she is not a prostitute?"

Jess shook her head. "She hadn't even slept with a man before your son. Had something to do with her dad or something, she never really went into detail."

A huge wave of relief swept over the Old Dragon, everything his son had claimed was true. "Thank Agni for that."

Jess rolled her eyes. "You should have a little more faith in you son. Pathetic."

"I deserve that." The two were quiet for a moment, both thinking about nothing and everything at the same time. "She is a good match for my son. Lu Ten hadn't known a woman before Hikari. He is a better man than I."

Jess smirked, again takinghis arm. "Oh, I won't say that General. Your reputation with women is pretty impressive."

Iroh had to laugh at that and the two shared a smile.


End file.
